In Our Time !
by HoMinUknow
Summary: HOMIN ...! HOMIN ... ! HOMIN...! HOMIN...! HOMIN ...! HOMIN ... ! HOMIN...! HOMIN...! HOMIN ...! HOMIN ... ! HOMIN...! HOMIN...! HOMIN ...! HOMIN ... ! HOMIN...! HOMIN...! HOMIN ...! HOMIN ... ! HOMIN...! HOMIN...! / 'aku akan segera kembali' / /'saranghae hyung'/ 'changminnie apa yg terjadi denganmu..'/ "In Our Time" chapt 1


**Anyeong ^0^9 aku balik lgi dengan FF bru ;) mudah2an kalian pada suka :D ~~**

**:**

**makasih untuk reviewnya di FF kemarin ^^ dan untuk yg menggunakan name 'guest' maaf aku mengatakan support HoMin itu aku tujukan untuk HoMinoids ^^ dan FF ku itu FF HoMin.. tidak ada unsur keterkaitan dengan JYJ dan YJ :) aku harap untuk yg baca FF ku jngn ada yg salah tempat untuk review .. ini FF HoMin .. aku mengatakan support HoMin karena aku ingin semakin banyak yg mensupport couple HoMin ^ _ ^**

**untuk 'PENAGIH HUTANG' well aku gk tauh dari sisi mana ff ku bakalan biki war ^^ intinya aja saat kalian membaca FF ku buang jauh2 pikiran negatif kalian ^^v hehehe ~~ ini hanya FF walaupun kadang aku buat berdasarkan fakta ;)  
**

**:**

**:**

**_HoMinUknow_**

**:**

**:**

**FF pertama ku yg ber-chapter :p heheheh ~~  
**

**:**

**:**

"Yunho Hyung ! tungguin minnie ~!" teriak Shim Changmin bocah berumur 13 tahun itu sambil berlari mengejar sosok yg di panggilnya 'hyung'.

'duk' tanpa di sengaja changmin tersandung sebuah batu di depannya –brukk!-

Yunho yg mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh pun langsung membalikkan badannya matanya membulat . shock melihat sosok mungil changmin yg terjatuh di atas tanah hidung changmin tepat menghantam tanah.

"h-hikss ! huwee...!" tangis bocah berumur 13 tahun itu pun pecah. Yunho langsung berlari kearah changmin meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"minnie! Changminnie gw-gwaenchana?!" yunho langsung memeluk changmin mengelus kepala changmin lembut berusaha menenangkan changmin yg terus menangis.

"y-yunho hyung jahat ! h-hikss ! huwee!" changmin menggigit bahu yunho. "ahk! Y-yak minnie ! kenapa kau menggigit bahu hyung? Appo.." yunho mengusap-ngusap bahunya sambil meringis sakit.

"itu karena hyung nggak nunggu minnie ! appo..hikss" changmin mengusap-ngusap hidungnya.

"appo? Mianhe minnie.." yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah changmin ia kemudian mendaratkan kecupannya pada hidung changmin.

"kajja kita pulang minnie .. nanti hyung obati lukamu.." yunho menepuk-nepuk celana changmin membersihkan dari debu. Yunho menggenggam tangan changmin mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka yg tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Jung Yunho adalah tetangga dekat changmin mereka berdua di sudah saling mengenal sangat lama.. yunho sangat menyayangi changmin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.. yunho sekarang berumur 16 tahun. Sejak yunho mengenal changmin saat changmin berumur 5 tahun yunho sudah bertekad untuk melindungi changmin.

Changmin sangat di lindungi di keluarganya karena tubuh changmin sangatlah lemah itulah hal yg di ketahui oleh yunho. Keluarga Shim adalah keluarga yg sangat sederhana.. tapi mereka berkecukupan, sedangkan keluarga Jung adalah pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di korea. Keluarga Shim dan keluarga Jung sangatlah dekat satu sama lain. Itulah yg mempertemukan Yunho dan Changmin.

:

:

:

"appa... ada apa?" yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah di beritahu ummanya jika appa jung memanggilnya.

"yunho kemarilah.. duduklah.." mr jung menatap lekat kearah putranya itu.

"wae apa? Kenapa apa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya yunho heran.

"yunho.. kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke Jepang.." yunho melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan dari appanya "pindah ? ke jepang? Maksud appa? Appa dan umma?"

Mrs jung menggelengkan kepalanya "kau juga akan ikut.."

"mwo?! Aku tidak mau appa ! bagaimana dengan sekolahku ! bagaiman dengan teman-temanku ?! aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan changmin sendirian" yunho menundukkan kepalanya kala ia teringat pada changmin..

"ini semua demi changmin yunho-ah.." ucap mr jung.. ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap kearah luar jendela.

"maksud appa? Kenapa ini semua demi changmin?!" yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung.. pasalnya yg akan pindah mereka kenapa ada hubungannya dengan changmin.

"appa ingin membantu keluarga Shim karena..."

Dan malam itu juga yunho mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yg sulit untuk ia terima..

"aku akan ikut appa..."

:

:

:

:

Hari keberangkatan keluarga Jung pun tiba dan keluarga Shim ikut mengantar kepergian mereka. "hiks..hiks.." isakan terus keluar dari bibir changmin.. "sshh.. minnie jangan menangis.. yunho hanya sebentar kok di jepang.. iya kan yunho?" nyonya shim mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah yunho memberikan kode untuk mengiyakan kata-katanya

"e-eh.. iya minnie, hyung cuman sebentar ke jepang kok ... hyung pasti kembali.." yunho menarik changmin ke dalam pelukannya ia mengecup puncak kepala changmin sayang.

"h-hiks.. h-hyung janji ya? Cepat kembali ya.." changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada yunho.

"ne minnie .. ssshhh.. sudah ya jangan menangis lagi.. hyung lebih suka changmin yg sering tersenyum.." yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi changmin lembut

"ne hyung.." changmin tersenyum manis walaupun masih bisa terlihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi changmin. "h-hyung.. ini.." changmin memberikan sebuah boneka kepada yunho. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung " ini.."

"ini namanya bambi hyung.. dia nanti yg bakalan ganti'in minnie kalau hyung kesepian di sana..." yunho tersenyum senang melihat changmin bisa tersenyum kembali "bambi.. jaga yunho hyung ya?" changmin mencium boneka itu sebelum ia memberikan nya kepada yunho.

"gomawo minnie..." yunho mengecup pipi changmin "saranghae.." bisik yunho pelan di telinga changmin.. changmin sedikit kaget mendengarkan kata-kata itu .. changmin sudah sangat mengerti arti kata-kata yg yunho ucapkan padanya .. 'nado... hyung.. cepat kembali ya.."'ucap changmin dalam hatinya

:

:

:

10 tahun kemudian ~

Seorang namja tampan mengenakan jas hitam dengan kacamata hitam turun dari sebuah pesawat.. senyum terus terkembang di wajahnya. "minnie ~.. aku kembali.."

Sosok namja tampan itu mengendarai mobil yg ia bawa dari jepang menggunakan pesawat pribadinya. Sosok gagah itu adalah Jung Yunho.. setelah 10 tahun akhirnya ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya Korea.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya pada garasi rumahnya ia kemudian turun dari mobilnya "sudah sepuluh tahun..."

"tuan muda.. ada yg perlu say bantu?" seorang maid memberi hormat pada yunho

"tolong angkat barang-barangku yg ada di bagasi.." ucap yunho, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah yg terletak di sebelah rumahnya. Yup rumah changmin.. orang yg sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Yunho berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah changmin "minnie-ah.. aku sangat merindukanmu.." yunho masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu mengenang kembali memori kenangannya bersama changmin.

"permisi? Anda siapa?" sebuah suara menyadarkan yunho dari lamunannya. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menatap lekat sosok yg berdiri di depannya. Di lihat dari penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa. Itulah pikiran yunho

"maaf aku mencari seseorang yang tinggal di rumah ini.." yunho masih menatap sosok namja di depannya.

"siapa yg kau cari? ini rumahku.."

Perlahan yunho mendekati sosok namja di depannya ia menyentuh pipi namja itu dengan lembut yunho menatap dalam kedua bola mata namja itu, yunho merasa sangat familiar dengan kedua bola mata itu.. namja itu menampik tangan yunho kasar "maaf tolong jangan kurang ngajar dan tolong menyingkir, aku ingin masuk ke rumahku" namja tinggi itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kunci di kantongnya.

"aku mencari ... Shim Changmin.." ucap yunho..

Namja itu membalikkan badanya ia menatap yunho tanpa ekspresi, tatapan yg ia berikan sangat dingin "kenapa kau mencari.. aku.."

Senyuman langsung menghiasi wajah yunho. Ia langsung memeluk sosok di depannya itu "minni-ah ! bogoshippo ! ini aku minnie .. yunho hyungmu .."

Yunho sangat gembira bisa bertemu dengan sosok yg sudah sangat di rindukannya itu. Yunho sedikit merasa heran karena changmin tidak kunjung membalas pelukannya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap changmin. Changmin sama sekali tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun... tatapannya sangat dingin."changminnie.. kau tidak merindukan hyung?" yunho menatap sendu wajah changmin yg tidak kunjung memberikan ekspresi apapun..

"aku.. tidak mengenal dirimu.." setelah berucap seperti itu changmin langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia tidak memperdulikan sosok yunho yg tampak shock. Yunho masih mematung di depan pintu rumah changmin.

"changminnie.. apa yg terjadi denganmu .. minnie-ah.."

**:**

**:**

**TBC**

**:**

**:**

**I Love You Cassiopeia ! Bigeast ! HoMinoids ! ^3^ ~~  
**


End file.
